Ready as I'll Ever Be (Preview)
by Captainfire 008
Summary: All it takes is one bad day to change your outlook on life. Friends become foes and enemies become mentors. His mind corrupted, Adrien becomes Tigermoth with one goal in mind and nothing to lose. Can the miraculous team stop their former comrade from destroying the city and succumbing fully to the dark side? Very much WIP.


**Welcome to a new story. Or at least, the beginning of one. Saw a video on YouTube that inspired this story, so shoutout to cocowa for it. The video is titled Ready As I'll Ever Be [Miraculous Ladybug Animatic] I don't have the story fully fleshed out yet, so it will be a while until I update it. With that being said, enjoy!**

* * *

**_Butterfly revealed as being Gabriel Agrest_**!

"Please Adrien, let me go. You don't want to hurt me."

**_Gabriel Agrest hospitalised! Ladybug_** **_speaks!_**

"Kid, you gotta stop this. This isn't you!"

Adrien Agrest goes wild!

"Quiet!" Adrien barks. He crumpled the newspaper in his hand before turning towards his kwami, his red eyes burning with hatred. "You heard why he wanted your damn ring. I fought against my own father to keep him away from you. When did you plan to tell me you could bring my mom back?"

"That's not how the wish works. There will always be a balance in the universe. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a soul for a soul. Are you willing to take someone's life for your own gain?"

Adrien faltered, his eyes flickering back to green. Plagg let out a breath in relief. "That's right kitten, come back to me. It's not too late, you haven't done anything. Let Sabine go, return the butterfly and peacock to Master Fu. Ladybug won't think less of you, she'll eventually forgive you."

Adrien looked down. At his feet laid a photograph, dropped and shattered during the final battle. Staring back at him was himself, several years younger. On his left was his father, stone faced as always, but with a spark of joy in his eyes. On his right, his mother smiled softly into the camera. He picked up the fallen image, his eyes shifting back to crimson.

"Ladybug?" He chuckled, "For keeping her mom safe? For not laying a claw on her? After all she's done to me, she'll forgive me eventually? The nerve of that girl!" His hand whipped out, smacking Plagg into the wall.

"She got off scot free from this war! Her family is all together, no skin off her back! Because of her, my mom is dead and my dad's on his way to join her!" He gazed over at the chained Sabine, her eyes showing her fear and concern.

His attention was drawn away from his captive by the sound of shuffling feet. Turning towards the noise, he spotted the sullenly Gorilla carrying a pillow. Adrien approached his bodyguard and gazed at the pillow. A nine feathered brooch sat on it, its sea green feathers gleaming in the sunlight. Adrien snatches the accessory and replaces it with the image. The akumas fluttered haphazardly around the room, sensing their master's agitation.

"Young Master," Nooroo meekly called. "The peacock miraculous is damaged. If you use it, you will suffer too."

"If it means bringing back my family, I don't give a damn about the consequences." Adrien clipped the brooch below the butterfly miraculous. "Plagg, claws out!" Donning the classic leather, Chat Noir continued with his plan. "Plagg, Nooroo, Duusuu, Unify!"

* * *

Infested. That was the best way to put it. When Gabriel was Hawkmoth, he would usually attack with one villain at a time. Now, the streets are infested with so many minions it looked like the freaking Apocalypse. These minions did not have the crazy outfits or ridiculous plans as those before them. The victims looked similar to before they were infected, but their eyes glowed red with red and black vines spreading along their bodies. They were aggressive, ready to attack anyone that crosses their path.

Andre stomped around, his eyes searching for any to attack. To the left he heard a whistle. Spinning towards the source, Andre did not expect a orange coated fist to crack across his jaw knocking him out cold. Alya bent down to check on him, muttering "I hope Marinette can fix this."

Turning around, Rena faced the backup she acquired. Ladybug trusted her to rally the troops, even entrusting their identities to her. A way to make up for hiding her own. "You all know why I've gathered you here. Our friend has turned against us, he's turned our city into a warzone. It's up to us to stop him and save our home. I won't lie, we will be facing our friends and families. We will have to fight those we never wanted too. If you don't want to take up the responsibility, I'd understand. But we have a chance to save our city, our home. Who's with me?" Rena cried.

Carapace stepped up first. "My bro is going through a tough time." The green hero stated. "He's lost his way, it's up to us to bring him back to the light. I'm ready!"

"He saved me when I needed him most." Queen Bee said. She gripped Viperon's hand as he nodded. "He grounded me enough to meet snake boy here. And now, he needs us. We're ready!"

Soon more and more heroes called out in support, rallying behind the fox-themed hero. Content with the response, Rena turned towards the Agrest mansion. "Hang on Adrien, we're coming."

* * *

Master Fu wondered where he went wrong. First the moth and peacock were lost, so he deployed the cat and ladybug. Now his choice of Plagg's master has turned too. He reached under the coffee table to type in the code. A click was heard and gears began to turn. Slowly, the tabletop opened like a bay door. Inside rested a jian, it pearl blade gleaming in the light as if it was alive. The hilt was red with gold ribbons wrapping around it. Gingerly, he picked up the weapon.

The guardian turned to his balcony, gazing at his young protege. Dragonbug looked down at her blade resting on the railing, staring at herself. The poor girl suffered so much for the past few days, and now she had to make the biggest choice in her life. "Marinette," her master called, "are you can do this? You know the risk this presents. Anyone else can do it."

She squeezed her eyes shut in a vain attempt to keep the tears from falling. "I know, but I am the only one who truly understands. This falls on my shoulders. It's my job to save my partner." Leaving her weapon on the railing, Marinette turned towards the old guardian. She grabbed the sword out of his hand. Giving it a twirl, she sheathed the weapon behind her back and took off, saying "I about as ready as I'll every be.


End file.
